


real live flesh

by cheinsaw



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, please help me find jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasen breaks her leg. Seiga takes it upon herself to ease her pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	real live flesh

**Author's Note:**

> i've been playing puppeteer of hearts (http://jyenicolson.net/touhou/poh/poh.html) lately, and seiga and kasen keep going on dates, getting intimate endings, and then kasen gets mad and dumps seiga WITHIN A FEW DAYS, even though her profile says she's IN LOVE WITH SEIGA. i decided to bring out this old piece of shit and polish it up in honor of whatever is happening there. absolutely disgusting.  
> (i won't rest until they get married in my game, though)

It isn't often Kasen allows herself to relax. There's always something to be done—her work with her animals, her training, her need to interact with Gensokyo's troublemakers and try to set them straight. One of the only things that could potentially stop her in her tracks is physical injury, which is exactly what had happened just yesterday after a nasty fall. Kasen had just gritted her teeth, set her broken leg, and vowed to make sure such a careless mistake never happened again. For now, though, all she can do is wait for it to heal. She may be an oni, but she still needs her rest.

It's only an hour after Kasen rises when that rest is disturbed. Seiga enters without warning or fanfare, as usual. She steps delicately through the gaping hole she's made in Kasen's wall, then turns to Kasen herself. "What a sorry state you're in," she says, smiling.

"It's none of your business," Kasen says, frowning. She rolls over in her bed, face pointing away. Strangely, though, she doesn't feel exposed in front of Seiga, even though the stubs of her horns are showing and her hair is messy and she's only wearing a thin shirt. Irritating as she is, Seiga has been a constant in Kasen's life for so long that it doesn't matter to her if Seiga sees her like this.

"Oh, what a shame. I came to make you feel better, after all."

"It's only a broken leg. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" There's the sound of fabric shifting, and Kasen just knows Seiga's dress has met the floor. Seiga slips into bed easily, pressing her nearly-naked body up against Kasen's back. "Because you should know why I came here." Her breath is hot on the back of Kasen's neck.

"And _you_ should know to ask before you crawl into someone's bed."

"Oh, but," and she trails her fingers over Kasen's waist and under the hem of her shirt, "we both know I don't need to ask if it's with you."

"Your hands are cold," Kasen mutters.

"Warm them up for me," Seiga says.

Kasen rolls over to face her, swatting Seiga's hands away from her body. She's smiling so much, and it's making Kasen melt inside. She's so pretty. Kasen internally swears that someday she's going to have to remove Seiga from this earth by force, for everyone's betterment.

So Kasen kisses her, kisses her hard on the mouth and throws her arms around Seiga's neck and pushes their bodies close. Seiga murmurs in soft surprise and kisses back, one hand slipping up the back of Kasen's shirt and the other resting on Kasen's belly. Seiga tastes like sickly sweetness, the way she always has, like fruit that's almost too ripe to eat. Everything about Seiga rests comfortably on the thin line between what is acceptable and what is not. But she's never really cared about what's acceptable or not, especially for a hermit. It's why Kasen hates her so much. It's why Kasen's so drawn to her.

Her hands aren't so cold, now.

Seiga's thigh presses softly between Kasen's, making Kasen gasp and nearly bite her lip. She usually tries to keep her body's base desires down, never indulging in drinking or sex the way the oni do. That's not the Kasen that exists anymore. Except with Seiga, who can pull out her pure animalistic side so easily. Disgusting, really, Kasen thinks, how she can do that with just a touch and a kiss and...

Seiga trails her fingertips down Kasen's ribs and over her stomach, leaning in to kiss her collarbone. "You give in very easily," she says against Kasen's skin.

"I'm not giving in." Kasen doesn't tell her that Seiga's the only one who she'd give in to. She must be aware. And if she isn't, Kasen is certainly not going to be the one to tell her. "I'd say you're the one who's giving in here, to such base desires. It'd do you good to train more, be a proper hermit, do something good for once in your life—" Kasen squeals abruptly as Seiga's fingers dart down and curve inside her underwear. "Seiga!" she gasps.

"Oh my." Seiga's fingers spread apart, gently working Kasen over. "You're even worse at controlling yourself than I remember!"

Kasen trembles with a mix of rage and pleasure. She hates Seiga so much. But it's true, it's too true, Seiga is the only one who can bring her to her knees like this. Seiga, lying in her bed with her hand between Kasen's legs. Seiga, with her beautiful blue eyes and perfect smile and soft breasts and wonderfully curvy body. Seiga, who's sliding down the bed and turning Kasen gently onto her back, Seiga, who's tugging down Kasen's underwear and spreading her legs—

"Seiga."

She skims her fingers along Kasen's thigh, up to her hip. "Do you not like this?"

It's hard for her to say. Because from her standpoint as a hermit, as a trained woman who does not live for herself, Kasen doesn't like it at all. But on her most basic levels—her body, her mind, the things she wants—she likes it more than anything.

Kasen shakes her head and, throwing her training aside for the first time in years, says, "It's fine. Do it."

Seiga's careful with Kasen's injured leg, letting it lay flat while she hoists the other over her shoulder. When she buries her head between Kasen's legs, Kasen murmurs wordlessly, then gasps, knotting one hand into Seiga's hair and moving the other to cover her mouth. Seiga runs her tongue up and down, dipping it inside to tease Kasen and then ferociously licking again. Kasen whimpers despite herself, softly crying Seiga's name, because she is the only one who could ever make Kasen feel this way.

When she starts to tremble and go numb from the pleasure, though, Seiga suddenly stops. "What—no," Kasen gasps, looking down between her legs, but Seiga just smiles and wipes her mouth.

"I'd say you're feeling better, hmm?"

"S-seiga—no, Seiga, let me come..." Kasen hates how vulgar and desperate she sounds, but she was so close, and she wants it so badly.

"Should I?" Seiga's eyes sparkle. She's enjoying this a bit too much, teasing Kasen until she begs, but Kasen can't bring herself to care.

"Yes," Kasen pleads.

Seiga sighs. "I suppose, since you asked nicely." And she does, with renewed vigor, making Kasen shake and writhe and lock her legs tight around Seiga's neck.

When Kasen opens her eyes after the shocks of pleasure have faded away, Seiga's lying by her side once more, their faces a breath apart. "Well?"

Seiga smiles lazily. "Could you do me as well?" She leans over Kasen, making sure Kasen gets a full view of her naked breasts. "Unless I took all your strength away."

That's another thing Kasen hates. Seiga has to turn everything into a challenge, and Kasen refuses to back down from it. "There are nicer ways to ask."

"Oh, my mistake, I'm sorry," Seiga sighs, in an affected dramatic voice. "Kasen, please, ravish my aching body—"

"Shut up!" Kasen says. She circles her arms around Seiga, pulling her close while she trails a fingertip down Seiga's spine. When she reaches the soft material of Seiga's underwear, she makes to pull it down. Seiga has to lean back to help her, staring determinedly down at Kasen with an angelic smile on her face.

Seiga always thinks she'll have Kasen cornered in times like this, but the times they’ve been together have taught Kasen better. What Seiga likes, how to please her, how to make her sigh and giggle and yelp. And of course, she doesn't notice Kasen's youkai arm, extending up and up and up, bandages unraveling, until in one swift movement, Kasen has pinned her wrists together above her head, lifting her body up above Kasen's, her arms secured in the grip of an oni.

"Oh," Seiga says, "I suppose you think you have me bent to your will, yes?"

"Even I know that nothing and no one could tame you, even temporarily."

Seiga clicks her tongue, as if she's a teacher facing a disobedient child and not tied up in Kasen's bed. "I thought we agreed _years_ ago you cannot both lecture me and make love to me. Pick one, please. I'd prefer it not to be the lecture."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kasen grins, and then her fingers are hotly teasing between Seiga's legs.

"Oh!" Seiga cries out, straining her wrists against Kasen's grip. "When did you get so... ah..." Her voice trails off into a whimper. "Good... at this..."

Seiga likes sex more than she likes Kasen. They both know it. But Kasen can't help but feel something, a sort of pride, maybe, at how Seiga could easily have anyone but chooses _her_ , over and over. She comes easily, fluttering around Kasen's fingers and quivering on top of her. The only sound she makes is a tense gasp, and her mouth is frozen open in ecstasy. She is so beautiful like this, and Kasen hates that she even has the indecency to think that of such a wicked person.

She unbinds Seiga's wrists, pulling her youkai hand back into its normal position. Seiga slumps down with a contented sigh, snuggling into the crook of Kasen's shoulder. Honestly. For such a wicked person, she can be surprisingly affectionate, when she wants to be. As if to accent Kasen's thoughts, Seiga presses a sleepy kiss onto her neck. It makes Kasen smile, the hazy warmth of sleep soon overtaking her.

When Kasen regains consciousness again, it's mid-afternoon and Seiga is gone. She groans softly, rolling over, to find a note tucked under the spare pillow.

_Dearest Kasen,_

_I'm dreadfully sorry I had to leave before you woke, but I have urgent business to attend to. You know how it is, I lead such a demanding life sometimes. I hope that when we next meet, your leg is healed, so we can have even more fun. Goodbye for now!_

_Love, Seiga_

There's a postscript, but it's so explicitly sexual that Kasen stops reading after the first three words, her face burning with an emotion she can't name. That seems to be the only way she can handle Seiga, through nameless emotions, day by day.

She sighs and hobbles out of bed, being careful not to exert any force on her broken leg. She hovers an inch off the floor, moving to her closet. Buried deep in the back there's a little box, of all the letters Seiga's ever sent her, all the notes she's left. Kasen reads the latest one over one last time before placing it delicately inside with the rest.

 _Love, Seiga_.


End file.
